


Beef

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Of the Grandmaster, Loki and Sparky Misinterpretations [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Complete, Drabble, Hair, Jealousy, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Nicknames, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Slash, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Unrequited Lust, disbelief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: A slab of beef with hair was attractive to Loki ? How ?





	Beef

The Grandmaster was so irritated he thought he would've broken into a rash by now. Was like not supposed to attract like ? He was intelligent and Loki was intelligent for his age. Loki had turned down every proposition, even his. Yet, a slab of beef with long hair rolled in and that was somehow attractive ? Ridiculous. But, what else could the too intense staring/whispering match be for ? No, he hadn't known Loki for very long, but he had seen the change in mannerisms. The way Loki had restrained himself from touching Sparky Beef's primitively muscled shoulders and playing with his hair. Loki said that he and Sparkles didn't know each other, but that was a lie. Clearly the 'Lord of Thunder' was Loki's dedicated man-whore sent to find out why he had yet to return. Well, they'd just have to see how attractive Loki found the Steak with short hair. Who knew, Loki could even end up weeping on his shoulder over its loss. Maybe he could finally give that tour of the Commodore tomorrow ? Did he want to invite anybody else if it worked out ? Did a rarely displayed work of art deserve all the love it could find ? Of course it did.


End file.
